


Unfaedah Drabble Collection

by ARoneshooter



Category: Haikyuu!!, World Trigger
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Drabbletober, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/pseuds/ARoneshooter
Summary: Macam-macam drabble dengan random prompt urutan abjad untuk mengisi kekosongan Oktober atau bulan - lainnya, karena Oktober sudah habis.//Definitely unfaedah//





	1. A - Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Karna saya adalah Author tanpa konsistensi jelas, makanya kadang pake bahasa Indonesia, kadang pake bahasa Inggris /ditabok/

A - Alone now...

Sabtu pagi adalah hari terbaik untuk mencuci pakaian. Tidak cuma sekolah yang libur, latihan voli juga, jadi punya banyak waktu untuk beres-beres. Itulah yang dipikirkan Miya Osamu. Niatnya sih ingin cuci baju, tapi ia masih belum menemukan jaket abu-abu miliknya. "Kutaruh dimana jaket itu ya?" 

Terbersit di kepalanya, wajah Atsumu---saudara kembarnya, yang memang sering meminjam barang-barang miliknya. "Oh, mungkin masih dipakai Tsumu." Ia bergumam. 

"Tsumu, apa kau---" Tak sampai selesai Osamu bicara, ia teringat suatu hal. Ekspresinya berubah gelap, ia langsung bertekuk lutut di lantai ubin dingin. "Tsumu...." Ujarnya pelan. Suara isak tangis mulai lepas dari bibirnya, saat ia ingat bahwa saudaranya sudah mati karena kecelakaan seminggu lalu. 

Ya, Miya Atsumu meninggal, mengenakan jaket abu yang tadi Osamu cari

Kini tidak ada lagi "Si Kembar Miya", cuma ada seorang Miya Osamu, sendirian.


	2. B - Bloodstain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari pindah fandom, ke fandom pinggiran, World Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanya mengingatkan bahwa kosakata saya minim sekali/heh

B - Bloodstain

Perang, perang, perang. Hanya ada perang di penjuru negeri. Dentingan pedang dan letusan senapan saling beradu mendampingi suara jeritan-jeritan meregang nyawa yang mengiris udara medan tempur. 

Kawan atau lawan semua saling hadang, suara-suara yang menggema, dari jauh mungkin terdengar seperti sebuah orkestra, ya, orkestra kematian. 

"Mengapa kau biarkan aku mati, Inukai"  
.

.

.

.  
"----AAAAARGHH---" Malam hampa tanpa bulan disambut oleh sebuah jeritan putus asa seorang Inukai.

Keringat dingin mengucur lewat pelipis, terus turun dan menetes lewat ujung dagunya. Nafasnya tersengal seperti habis lari naik-turun gunung, diiringi deru jantung yang mengisi kehampaan malam. Terbangun, Inukai menuju kamar mandinya, membasuh muka, lalu bekaca. Refleksi wajahnya terpampang disana, mata toska dan rambut pirangnya masih sama. Seketika matanya terbelalak, melihat noda merah mulai menyeruak dari helai-helai rambutnya. Bercak merah yang semakin menyebar dan mengental menodai mahkotanya. Sontak ia mengguyur kepalanya, menggosoknya dengan harapan noda itu akan pergi. Nyatanya, tak ada yang salah dengan rambutnya, tetap pirang. Namun hantu dari masa lalu membuat ilusi untuknya, membuatnya teringat soal dosa di medan perang. 

Merasa lelah dengan semua ini, Inukai memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambutnya jadi hitam, sangat hitam sampai warna darah tak bisa menodainya lagi.


	3. C - Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond between twin may stronger than we think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kali ini pake bahasa Inggris ehehehe/dikeplak)

C - Camera

Do you believe in a hunch? Instinct? Guts?  
Somehow human have something called as 'extra-sensory'  
Whether it was conscious or not, sometimes when we did something, there was like a voice, feeling, or urge in the back of our mind that telling us to 'do or do not' whatever we will going to do. Those might be what we are calling 'hunch'.

This was what Atsumu feeling right now. Somewhere on the back of his mind, a voice telling him to make a more photograph of his twin---Osamu, without any apparent reason. To make more memories for both of them. 

"Samu~ here, here, take a picture with me." Atsumu dragged Osamu to his side, "geez can't you smile?" he forcefully made a smile onto Osamu's face by pulling his cheeks upward. Annoyed by his brother action, Osamu lightly slapped Atsumu's hand away. "Tch, what's gotten into you these days?" 

Not to lie, these past weeks, Atsumu always took a picture of them, or only Osamu, in every chance he got. To the point that Osamu wanted to smash his twin camera. No, the last sentence was a joke. For Osamu loves his brother. 

"Nothing," Atsumu shrugged. "just wanted to piling up our memories together~." He said gleefully. 

Hearing that, Osamu cringed. "That's a romantic way to say, huh" 

.

.

.

Actually, without Atsumu knowing, Osamu also did the same, for his case, Osamu took Atsumu's picture secretly, a candid one. Because he knew...

He knew that his time wasn't much anymore.

"After this, I'm gonna print these out." Osamu smiling sadly. "Giving it to him, though, I am sure he won't be pleased with it."


End file.
